Naruto: Konoha Gaiden
by SepticAbzies
Summary: A new evil strikes the Land of Fire, and Rokudaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, manages to seal it off. But when the evil strikes again, the legacy and the will of fire is passed down to the next generation. / NaruSaku, ShikaIno, SasuKarin / Cover Image indeed belongs to me.


A/N: Hello, fellow Naruto fans~! I've been meaning to start this for a while now, and now I have.

 **PLEASE:** _ **If you have nothing nice to say, please do not comment. It is tagged as NaruSaku, ShikaIno, and SasuKarin for a**_ _ **reason**_ _ **. Constructive criticism, only about the story structure and grammar, is welcomed, though.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only my OCs.

~NKC~NKC~NKC~NKC~NKC~NKC~NKC~NKC~NKC~NKC~NKC~NKC~

 **Naruto: Konoha Chronicles**

 **Chapter 1:** _The Uzumaki Clan_

 **~Part 1: Uzumaki Naruto~**

The blonde gulps nervously as he watches Hinata's violet eyes grey with sorrow.

"Sorry, Hinata," he mutters, sympathetically, almost whispering.

He was trying to avoid this, but he had to tell her that his feelings for her weren't mutual. He knew it would break her heart, but she had to know.

But she surprises him, putting on a sad smile that nearly breaks his heart. "It's alright. I knew it was inevitable, and I've tried my best to prepare myself, even though rejection really hurts. But it'll be okay."

"You sure?" Can't help to double-check. He worries anyway, though, not believing her.

Hinata nods.

Naruto is quiet. He wants to cheer her up, so he gently smiles at her.

"You do know that you'll always be a very valuable and irreplaceable friend to me, right?" He asks.

She nods again, responding with, "I'd rather be your friend than nothing at all."

But he can't. He loves Sakura. Always has and always will.

And as Naruto returns her smile, he can't help but think the same way. She really has helped him throughout these years, and he can never seem to pay her back. He's also really admiring how well she's taking this, but he also knows how much she's really suffering about this, and he really feels guilty about turning her down, especially after all she's done for him.

"And as one of my best friends, I'd thought you'd like to be the first know, after Sakura and me." He's quiet, slowly speaking as though around dangerous waters. Well, in a manner of speaking, he is, so he's cautious.

"Oh?" she asks.

"Sakura and I are engaged," he's quiet, but judging by the look across her face, albeit still sad, she appears sincerely happy for him. "And also…I'm gonna be Hokage." This last part brings a wider smile, more cheerful smile on her face.

"Really?" She asks for confirmation. He's always wanted that. She's known this for a long time. She wants to see if it's really true.

"Yep! My dreams have finally been reached, _**'ttebayo~**_!"

 **~Part 2: Uzumaki Sakura~**

Hinata's at Sakura's wedding, on April 3rd of that next year, as a bridesmaid. She's arrived with Kiba, and the two appear to be quite content with recent events and current circumstances now. Sakura knows Naruto still feels bad about rejecting her, but he loves Sakura, he always has, so it's nice to know she's actually moving on and trying not to look back.

They're at the reception now, and Sakura glances around the room at their guests, studying the warm atmosphere.

She sees Shikamaru and Ino, their respective Best Man and Maid of Honor. She knows they have feelings for each other, but both are too stubborn to realize it. She sends Ino a knowing look, which the blonde returns with a glare, obviously wanting to say _ **'Shut up, forehead!'**_ The pink-ette merely beams back.

Naruto's a little pissed that Sasuke got married before him, to Karin. They even have a son and a daughter, twins, named Kohaku and Ayame, with another little guy on the way. Geez, their rivalry will never end, but Sakura is very ecstatic that Team Seven can still hang out together, just like old times.

But Naruto's majorly happy. His life is finally coming together. His dreams are actually coming true. Besides, this day also belongs to Sakura, and he just wants her to be happy.

Sakura takes a side-glance at her new husband. She recalls how Naruto said "I do" without hesitation.

And Sakura, this time with out-bursting confidence, having gotten over her unrequited crush on Sasuke a long time ago, does the same.

It's only about one year and six months later, on Naruto's first day as Hokage, and Sakura's news only adds to the joy already in the air.

" _Naruto, I'm pregnant."_

He's silent for the longest time, obviously utterly shocked by the news. She waves a hand in front of his face, but he's still unresponsive.

But when he gets over it, he grabs Sakura in a giant bear hug, swinging her around and loudly cheering.

Shikamaru bursts into Naruto's office, fearing the worst. He has a kunai in hand, ready to fight.

"What's wrong?" He demands.

"Nothing's wrong, Shikamaru! Sakura-chan and I are going to become parents, _**'ttebayo**_!"

Shikamaru's only reply is something between a smirk and a sigh of relief.

 **~Part 3: Uzumaki Rikuto~**

Rikuto is born to Naruto and Sakura about eight to nine months later, on August 15. He has Naruto and Minato's long-ish blonde hair and Sakura's green eyes, but his personality and fighting spirit are all his own.

Two years and nine months later, he becomes a big brother to Momoka, who is clumsy, naïve, and just overall a major knucklehead.

But she's also kind and caring, and he vows to protect her with his life.

A little kid promise, but also _**Big Brother's Prerogative**_ , the latter of which will last for his entire life.

" _ **As long as your heart is still beating, I'll always be there for you."**_

He receives major grief from his age-mates for her tagging along everywhere he goes, but his Big Brother's Prerogative is the main reason he's able to ignore them.

When he enters the Academy at the age of seven, he begins to notice the full reality of his situation.

He is the Rokudaime Hokage's son and his age-mates look at his baby sister as nothing more than an annoying tag-along.

Meaning, he is popular among his age group, but his sister isn't.

So, he uses his strong influence to protect his sister, and he trains hard every day to cover every angle and aspect of being in danger, especially in the viewpoint of someone else.

And when Momoka enters the Academy at age seven also, he hears that her first week was rough, being picked on every day. The guilty are always chased off by Rikuto, who only has to clear his throat and give them a single smoldering glare. But he's still not satisfied.

This is when Rikuto, now age ten, asks his father to personally train him.

Naruto pauses. He's never been put in this situation before, as well as Rikuto being his son, but he draws on his time with Jiraiya-sensei to help him, also knowing that his own father would gladly train Naruto if and/or when he asked (in another world, of course).

"Why?" Naruto asks.

"I–" Rikuto falters. He's never expected his father to ask him this question. "Because there's someone I promised to protect, and I just want to make sure I can."

Rikuto phrases in such a way that his father could merely think that he was talking about a girl he liked, but Naruto never voices aloud the fact that he already knows his son is talking about his little sister.

Before beginning training with his father, his parents pit him and Momoka against Hatake Kakashi, a family friend, in order to see where the siblings' individual skills lie. The two don't do so hot, failing to retrieve the two bells Kakashi has hooked to his belt, but it makes Rikuto painfully aware of how weak he really is.

So for the next six years, he never gives less than 110% in anything, especially training.

But now, he and Momoka have been given a second chance with Kakashi, and he knows for certain that this time around, things will be different.

 **~Part 4: Uzumaki Momoka~**

Momoka is born three years younger than her brother, born on May 29, but she refuses to let that define her. She has Sakura's pink hair at the top with Kushina's color and length towards the bottom (the two different colors meeting in the top-middle), and Naruto's eyes, but her personality and fighting spirit are all her own.

She's well-respected within her age group, but Rikuto appears to be everyone's favorite. And she means everyone, from babies living in poverty to clan elders. And she doesn't know why.

So Momoka silently vows to earn their respect.

But she doesn't have Rikuto's natural charms. She doesn't have his smarts. She doesn't have his fighting spirit, or his nindo, his ninja way.

She only has her clumsiness, naivety, and her kindness.

But her mother constantly says that her kindness is actually her greatest strength. Comparing herself to others, especially her brother, is her greatest weakness.

She takes that to heart, and pretty soon, she notes something different about herself.

She gains a fighting spirit and willpower as strong as an unquenchable fire.

Soon after Rikuto becomes Dad's student, it is this will of fire that gives Momoka the courage to ask her mother, Konoha's head medic, to train her as a medic-nin.

And when Sakura asks, Momoka answers with her reason.

"I want to help others, to heal them when they're hurt, and to defend them when there's no one else who will." Mainly her brother.

If he's training to protect her, then she'll train to help him and everyone else protecting the village.

She was seven during her first fight with Kakashi, and she didn't do very well, but it only served as fuel to her fire.

Now, six years later, she has another chance. This time would be different. She'd make sure of that.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

~NKC~NKC~NKC~NKC~NKC~NKC~NKC~NKC~NKC~NKC~NKC~NKC~

A/N: Review, please! Tell me how I did. Constructive criticism is highly appreciated, as well as what you think of the kids.


End file.
